Three Things
by xotakux2002x
Summary: sasori's spending some time outside. what happens when deidara joins him? sasodei fluff, oneshot


"Sasori danna!"

It's the sound of his call that wakes me. I'd stepped outside the Akatsuki base, intent on getting a bit of fresh air. It's summer time, but it isn't late enough in the season for the heat to be sweltering. Actually, it's very pleasant outside; the sky is clear, the air is warm, and a breeze is blowing now and again.

I decided that I'd stay out for a bit longer than I originally intended (there was no point in going back inside a stuffy, noisy base if I could help it) and went for a stroll. Eventually, I got to the foot of a mighty oak tree, standing proudly near the edge of the woods. For some inexplicable reason, I felt the urge to climb into the tree's boughs, and moments later, I'd nestled myself into a comfortable position, leaning back against the truck of the tree while sitting on a branch. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Deidara's cry had woken me up.

Deidara calls out again, this time sounding closer, and I narrow my eyes. I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted my peaceful afternoon disturbed by my younger partner; he could be rather loud and chatty, when he wanted to be…

He calls for me again, and this time, I can actually see him, standing at the base of the tree. I've been shielding my chakra for a good time now, which is the only reason he hasn't spotted me yet. From this position, I can clearly view him. For once his blonde hair isn't tied back, and hangs loosely around his face. His trademark bangs are still in place, though, and cover that wretched scope he insists on wearing. I wish Deidara would take it off more; his eyes are really quite gorgeous. He's out of his Akatsuki cloak, unlike me, and doesn't even have his headband on. Other than that, all I can see is the anxious look on his face.

It's that pitiful expression that finally makes me expose my chakra and answer his call. As soon as I speak, I wonder if this was the right thing to do, as I will now obviously have to spend time with Deidara for Kami knows how long.

He jerks his head up to look at me, and a beautiful smile spreads across his face. Suddenly, spending time with him doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

He's in the tree before I even notice he's moved, and he quickly crawls into my lap, straddling me and looking completely innocent. At least, I'm hoping his intentions are innocent. I'm still too tired to do anything with him right now. Later tonight, though…that's a different story.

He gives me a quick peck on the lips, and my arms automatically wrap around his waist in response as I kiss back. This is something that's become second nature to me. It's something that by now should be the norm for us, and cause no reaction from Deidara.

Yet every time I show him this little display of affection, he grins and nuzzles his face against my neck, like it's the first time I've ever shown him love.

Without moving away from the crook of my neck, Deidara starts talking about his day, and I inwardly groan. He'll no doubt include every little detail he can think of, and I'll be forced to sit quietly and pay attention during it all.

He chatters up a storm, every other sentence punctured with one of those annoyingly adorable "uns," of his. I nod my head now and again, hum in response when it seems like I should, and rub his back. Don't laugh, this is part of my plan.

Slowly, my plot yields the desired effect. His speech begins slowing, and he's slipping down in his seat by the slightest of margins. I act as though nothing is happening, even when he lets out a yawn. It's when he finally stops speaking and shuts his one visible eye that I grin. The heat, his position, and my actions have put him to sleep.

Carefully, because I really don't want to risk waking him just after I've gotten him to sleep, I shift our position so that now, his legs are in between mine, and mine are more or less dangling over the sides of the branch we're sitting on. I need to make sure my Dei-chan doesn't slip out of the tree, and this is the easiest way to do it.

I lean back against the tree, and my partner stirs but does not wake. If I had to guess, I'd say Deidara is going to be asleep for a few hours. That's fine by me; not only do I get peace and quiet, but also a chance to observe my partner.

Normally, Deidara has a comical grin plastered on his face, and flits about as fast as one of those clay birds he's so fond of. When he's asleep, only the slightest of grins is worn on his face, and he looks younger than normal. I smirk; it's times like this that I feel like a pedophile. The brat has such a childish air around him, compared to my mature nature; yet for some reason, this only pulls me closer to him.

He moves in his sleep, and now his ear is pressed against my heart container. It worries me that whenever we sleep, he has to have his hand or ear pressed against my heart. I've tried to sleep on my side of the mattress, put him in a different bed, anything, but invariably this leads to him whimpering in his sleep, and waking up with bags under his eyes.

My fingers start to play with his hair as I think. I'm not sure why he needs this when he sleeps. I'm guessing he's worried I'll fade out of life in a flash like his silly idea of art if he doesn't keep a tight hold on me, or maybe he suffers from some kind of past trauma. Deidara hasn't told me much about his past, and I haven't pried into it. Our history is a touchy subject that neither one of us brings up if we can help it-

A bird suddenly calls out, its cry cutting through both the warm air and my thoughts. I had to thank the little bird; my thoughts were getting far too dark for a time like this.

After all, I'm outside on a glorious day. My surroundings are calm, and blissfully quiet. And most of all, I have the love of my life sleeping against my heart.


End file.
